The Moment I Knew
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift, this is a Rydellington(Rydel Lynch and Ellington Ratliff) tragic story. Listen to the song first!


**Sorry guys I have been MIA for like 3 months... But I get out of school on Friday so hopefully I can update more! Here is a little one-shot inspired by Taylor Swift! **

_**The Moment I Knew**_

Rydel's POV

_You should've been there, _

_Should've burst through the door, _

_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_

_And it would've felt like, _

_A million little shining stars had just aligned, _

_And I would've been so happy. _

I woke up with a big grin on my face. Today, August 8th, 2013, was my twentieth birthday! I could hardly contain my excitment as I danced down the hallway and into the kitchen to help my mom with breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" My father, Mark, said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Daddy," I said as I gave him a hug. I turned to my mom, who was in the process of making strawberry waffles(my favorite), and gave her a hug as she said 'Happy Birthday' to me as well.

"Thanks momma, need any help?"

"No Delly, go on and get ready, we have a big day planned!" I nodded and skipped off to my bedroom, getting a 'Happy Birthday Del' from all four of my brothers on the way.

Yelling 'thanks' to them as I skipped into my room, shut the door and sighed.

Tonight is my big party. Ellington Ratliff, my bestfriend/secret boyfriend/band mate, promised he would be here. I haven't seen him since the last show of the LOUD Tour! It has bee so long. I 've been waiting for tonight really anxiously though. I have tried to call him and text him, but lately he hasn't been replying... Strange right? Not to mention, we have kind of been dating for about eight months. I really hope nothing is wrong. Sighing, I pushed all the bad thoughts away and hopped into the shower, today is _my_ day and nobody will take that away from me!

_Christmas lights glisten, _

_I've got my eye on the door, _

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking, _

_People ask me how I've been _

_As I comb back through my memory, _

_How you said you'd be here, _

_You said you'd be here._

I finished curling my hair and slid into my pink, puffy, sparkly party dress. I heard a knocking on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Del, ready to go?" Riker, my oldest brother, asked walking into my room.

"Yep," I said as I slipped on my shoes.

Riker drove us to the venue where we were having my party at. As we walked into the outside part I saw Christmas lights _everywhere_. I mean everywhere. They were twinkling and I was amazed by their beauty. Not to mention there was about four dozen hanging flower plants and being right on the beach you could smell campfires and hear the waves rolling into shore. The house, more like mansion really, was amazing. A huge grand staircase for my entrance and everything! Before I could take it all in, Rocky was pulling on my arm.

"Come on Del, you got to make your 'grand entrance'." Rocky said as he led me to the grand staircase, I just nodded as he dragged me along, still baffeled by the beauty of the whole place.

I walked down the staircase in a trance. I scanned the crowd, looking for El, but didn't see him. I felt my face fall but I quickly recovered as I was greeted by ten different people all at once.

"How have you been Rydel?"

"What a beautiful dress!"

"How is the tour life coming along?"

"Do you keep those boys in check?"

"Happy Birthday!" and plenty more comments were heard, and ignored, by me as I flashed back.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"RYDEL!" My mother had called._

_"Yes?"_

_"Ellington is on the phone dear." At the sound of those words I scrambled down the stairs and snached the phone out my my mom's hand._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Rydes." He had answered using the nickname. He was the only one who could call me 'Rydes' it just didn't seem right when anyone else did._

_"Hey El!"_

_"Well, I have to work, and my break is almost up, but I promise I will be at your party!" _

_"You do?"_

_"Of course princess. I love you so much. Bye!"_

_"Love you too El. Bye!" _

_*End*_

I sighed as I greeted the other guests after the flashback ended. I kept replaying in my head how you said you'd be here.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress, _

_In red lipstick, _

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing, _

_As I'm looking around the room, _

_But there was one thing missing, _

_And that was the moment I knew._

All at once everything slowed down. It was time to cut the cake and you still were not here. I looked down at my dress, thinking I should have just worn sweat pants, I had no one to impress anymore.

I took one last glance around the room as everyone was singing finally realizing you weren't going to show up. That was the moment I knew.

_And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone, _

_But your close friends always seem to know when there's something really wrong, _

_So they follow me down the hall, _

_And there in the bathroom, _

_I try not to fall apart, _

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly, "He said he'd be here."_

All I wanted right now was to be alone. As soon as everyone got cake, I fled to the bathroom. My bestfriend, Alicia, followed with our other friends, Stacy, Miranda, Geena, and Charlotte. I cried my heart out as my make up went everywhere.

I tried to clean myself up after about twenty minutes, but I couldn't. Alicia walked over to me.

"Shh, sugar it's okay."

"H-he said he'd be here..." I sniffled. She pulled me into a hug and tried to settle me down again. After another half-hour I was okay and finished my party, forgetting all about Ellington for the rest of the night.

_You call me later,_

_And said I'm sorry I didn't make it. _

_And I said I'm sorry too, _

_And that was the moment I knew.  
_

You called me later, and I picked up, listened to him say how 'sorry' he was and told him I was sorry too.

That was the moment he knew.

**Sorry the ending is so short but I am exhausted. So, I will update later this week & I hope you all have a happy Memorial Day Weekend! **

**Love,**

**Purple.**_  
_


End file.
